


Rose Blossoms

by Misfit_Meraki



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Technically a Drabble?, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfit_Meraki/pseuds/Misfit_Meraki
Summary: Steven is down, can Connie help him out?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Rose Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://youtu.be/GrXoWMqzzvc

Connie hadn’t seen Steven like this before. He’s quiet, his voice hoarse and low, almost void of emotion. His eyes, dull and bleak. His hair now unwashed and his clothes a mess. His posture aloof and his stare… 

He would stare right through her.

He’d hear her but not listen. He didn’t listen to anyone now. Simple and faint agreements to every question was all that he gave.

He still helped everyone. Everyone was constantly asking him for help. He brushed it off, pretending he wasn’t tired, but she could see it, she could see the bags under his eyes, the lack of eagerness that he once held with each task.

He wasn’t happy.

She needed to do something.

*****

“Hey Steven!” She says joyfully into the phone, “are you busy?”

She hears a faint sigh. 

“Actually, yeah. Pearl needs help with her volley ball match today, and after I’m helping Amethyst at Little Home School.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah…”

She thinks for a moment. 

“What about tonight?” 

The line is silent for a moment before she wears him shuffle on the phone. 

“Yeah, that works.” 

“Meet me at the board walk at seven?” 

“Definitely.” 

“Okay! See you there.”

Part one of her plan, “help Steven open up” was checked off. She hums happily to herself, picking out an outfit to wear.

*****

Connie stands alone at the boardwalk, switching herself from standing to her heels to her toes of her shoes.

He was twenty minutes late now. Very unusual for the punctual teen.

Just as she’s about to take out her phone to call him, she sees the boy walk slowly up to her from a distance.

_He looks tired._ She thinks to herself.

Steven walks at a slow pace, each step feeling like effort as he makes his way up to Connie. 

“Hey Steven.” Connie says, very enthusiastically. 

“Hey Connie.” He says in reply. 

“Shall we?” 

Steven only nods as the begin to walk down the lonely boardwalk with arms attached.

Steven is breathing very heavy, his eyes tired as they make their way across the wooded path along the beach, yet somehow he appeared restless in his motions. Twitchy…

He hadn’t showered in days, the sight obvious by his slightly askew and greased hair. His outfit was the same, minus the jacket on this unusually warm night. The heat was slowly making Connie agitated as she fidgeted with a single hand.

“You’re staring, Con.” 

“What? Oh- I’m sorry-“

“What’s wrong?” He asks, as sincere as he can muster.

“Oh, nothing, I’m okay.” She says quickly.

“Are… Are you okay?”

“Huh?” 

“Are you okay?” She asks again, a bit more confident. 

“I’m… I’m fine.” 

“You hesitated.” 

“I didn’t-“ 

“Steven just tell me what’s wrong-“

“I said I’m **_fine_**!”

Stevens skin glows in a slight hue, his voice becoming loud and boisterous. He immediately puts a hand over his mouth stopping himself.

“Steven-“

“Are we walking or what?” 

She shakes her head as he begins to walk at a quicker pace in front of him.

“No! Not until we talk!” 

He stops dead in his tracks.

“Talk about what?” 

She hesitates before shaking the thoughts quickly blasting across her train of thought.

“About you!” 

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

Before he can begin walking again she grabs his shoulder from behind. 

“Yes there is! Steven, you look like crap, you’re practically dead on your feet, when’s the last time you showered, or ate, or gosh, even slept?”

He doesn’t answer.

“You don’t talk to me anymore, Steven. You’re my best friend, maybe… Maybe even more… So you can’t hide from me, please, let’s talk.”

Steven only laughs lowly after a long period of silence.

“It must be nice…” he says, with a slight smirk. “It must be nice to have no problems. A mom and a dad who are normal. To have a perfect life.”

“Steven, what do you-“

“You invite me out, when I could be doing something _important,_ just to what, confront me?”

“Steven, I-“

“Is that all?”

Connie pulls back, but then puts a hand on Stevens shoulder, turning him around.

“No.” She says, determined. “I want you to be okay. I might have “a perfect life” in your standards but that changes nothing.”

“It does.”

He shakes his head.

“You don’t _understand,_ you can’t help me, no one can!”

“Yes they can, I can! You just have to let me in!” 

“No! Connie I’ve have enough! I’m leaving.” 

“You can’t!”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re not stable, you’re not okay and I need to make sure I can trust you alone now!”

“What a sick joke. I’m fine!” 

“No you’re not! 

_“Yes.”_

_“I.”_

**_“Am!”_ **

His yell is so loud the floor cracks, sending concrete and wood in split directions, hitting Connie hard in the face, causing the teen to collapse.

Steven breathes in, catching his breath.

“I-I’m sorry I-“ he sees her lying unconscious. “Connie!” 

He practically trips as he runs over all the rumble to his friend.

“Con- Connie- Connie I’m here, it’ll be-“ 

She has no pulse.

“Connie- holy- oh my god no no _no-“_

Tears begin spilling heavily from his tired eyes, she lays limp in his arms as he holds her tightly to his body.

“No no no no _no no no-“_

He rocks slightly, petting her hair as he does.

“I’m so sorry, Con, I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean it, I swear I didn't mean it.” 

A lone tear drop hits her skin, lightly dripping down and forming into a hued pink blossom.

She opens her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Shortest doc I’ve ever made. Hope y’all like it. (Not bets read)


End file.
